


Superhero Lee Pace /Thranduil

by Pieohpah



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Superhero Lee Pace /Thranduil

WHERE IS THE NEXT PHONE BOOTH??....................

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/superthranduil_zps2z6blz1t.jpg.html)

 

Powers:  
Lives long, deadly look with his piercieng blue eyes, let you go weak at the knees, let you do funny noises like you never did bevore, may cause faintings and screamings, awsome charisma wich gets you under his spell, ruins your brain 'til you can't concentrate anymore...

Skills:  
trained Hands and Sword ;),strong, Far sight and hearing, eyebrowmovings which make you gasp, Voice which makes you go thud 

Armor:  
Fabric and Leather, Two Swords, sometimes a Bow and if thet all will not help he throw kisses on the hand..

I saw this pic with him and open shirt in the net and thought so.....what if when he is a superhero..who might it be..so I changed it ;).....


End file.
